1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a cabin front part supporting body, and particularly to the cabin front part supporting body provided in an instrument panel.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, various kinds of supporting bodies have been utilized to reduce a deformation of a cabin of an automobile when the automobile collides with an object. For example, in a case of a front collision, front side frames extending forward of the cabin, etc. can absorb the impact to reduce the cabin deformation. However, when the object collides with a side part of the automobile, the cabin deformation may be caused since the impact is inputted from outside of the supporting body in a width direction of the automobile and reaches the cabin without the strength of the impact being reduced so much.
Thus, as an art for reducing the cabin deformation against the impact on the side part of the automobile, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2012-166741 proposes a reinforcing structure of a hinge pillar either on left or right side of an automobile, which is provided with bolts for coupling an instrument panel bracket, an inner hinge pillar part and an outer hinge pillar part in a width direction of the automobile, for example. In this hinge pillar reinforcing structure, since the instrument panel bracket is coupled with the hinge pillar so as to reinforce the hinge pillar, the hinge pillar (comprised of the inner and outer hinge pillar parts) is hardly separated even when a large collision load is applied to the hinge pillar, thereby reducing the cabin deformation.
However, since only the single instrument panel bracket (steering support beam) extending in the width directions supports the hinge pillars (front pillars) in the hinge pillar reinforcing structure disclosed in JP-A No. 2012-166741, it is hard to fully absorb the collision impact. Especially, in a case where an object K collides with a side part of an automobile M and an impact T is then obliquely inputted to the side part as illustrated in FIG. 5, the impact T is directly applied to the single steering support beam since not enough number of frames which are to absorb the impact T are provided between a cabin C and the side part of the automobile M. Therefore, a deformation of the cabin C may be larger.